A vehicle typically includes a seating assembly with a seatback and a head restraint cooperating with the seatback. Sometimes, the head restraint can be actuated to move from an upright position to a folded position. However, in such circumstances, the head restraint cannot be separated from the seatback, such as to allow for desired placement of a child safety seat on the seating assembly.